Shadow of the Mage
by Frisky Condor
Summary: After saving Ferelden for the second time, Warden Commander Rez Amell is taking a much needed vacation with her love, Leliana. But before they could begin their travels, Rez is confronted by a shadow from her past that may risk all mages everywhere.
1. Rez Amell of the Grey Wardens

**Rez Amell of the Grey Wardens**

A/N: I couldn't come up with a cleverer or catchy title but whatever I will make up better titles for future chapters. So I will warn you this is my first fan fiction story that I every written er typed but I'll try my best not to make too many mistakes in grammar, spelling and all of that fun stuff but then again that's what reviews are for! So without any further ado let's get this story rolling.

* * *

The damaged state that Vigil's Keep was in wasn't as bad as Warden Commander Rez Amell feared as she returned from the Mother's lair. Thanks to Oghren, Anders, and Velanna the darkspawn forces that attacked the Keep never made it inside, though they did manage to damage everything on the outside of the Keep. When Rez and her group returned to the fortress they immediately went inside to get some well deserved rest, but Rez started on her report for the First Warden explaining the status of Amaranthine and about the darkspawn that she faced. She also sent him a request to leave Amaranthine so that she could travel with her love, Leliana for at least a little while. Now it has been two whole days since then and she has been waiting impatiently for his response. For the whole night she just sat in her high chair that faced the great doors of the main hall of the Keep, with her head placed on her left palm and her shoulder length brown hair hanging low and loose instead of in the three pig-tails that she always had them in.

"Morning commander." said Varel as he entered the great hall. "Why are you up so early? You couldn't sleep?"

"Good morning Varel and no I couldn't sleep at all so I thought I would just sit in my high chair for a while." Rez replied with a smile as she lifted her head off of her left hand. "So what is the damage?" she asked, wondering how bad the damage to the Keep really was.

"Well let's just say we're going to need a lot of donations in order to fix everything." Varel stated with a smile.

Rez returned the smile. "How many soldiers did we lose in the defense of the Keep?"

"Not as many as we feared thanks to the three wardens that you left here to defend the Keep" he placed his hands behind his back as he usually did "Though Velanna's whereabouts are still unknown, we have been searching for her body to confirm that she fell in battle but to no avail. So my guess is-"

"She left." Rez finished Varel's sentence for him. "So I guess choosing to defend the city of Amaranthine wasn't a bad decision for me to have made." She said as she rested her head on her left fist.

"Whatever you decided to have done would have been the right choice commander."

"Thank you Varel, even if I don't believe it."

"You're welcome commander. Oh and before I forget a message came this morning for you." Varel pulled out a letter from his pack and handed it to Rez.

Rez opened the letter and read its content, which brightened up her mood. It was a confirmation from the First Warden allowing her to travel until she is called upon again. With this in hand she got up from her chair and stretched out some of her aching muscles. "Varel get a wagon ready to leave for the docks and inform Nathaniel that he will be in charge of the Keep in my absence."

"Right away commander." Varel obeyed with a bow and went on his way to inform Nathaniel of his promotion.

With her request approved, Rez headed straight towards her private quarters in the Keep to take a much needed bath because she still reeked of all that darkspawn blood that got on her when she fought and killed The Mother. Along the way she pasted by Oghren and Anders who were fighting again about something, not wishing to get involved she tip toed her way unnoticed. _For a mage I'm not that bad as a rouge._Rez thought to herself as she made it to her quarters unnoticed.

~Outside of Vigil's Keep after Rez's shower~

The wagon that would take Rez to Leliana's current location arrived and was ready to leave. Rez was sported with her Legion of the Dead armor that she wore when she first arrived at the Keep about a month ago. She also had Spellweaver, her trusty enchanted longsword, strapped to her back along with her heavy shield. Just in case, she had a pouch of coins for the road. But before she could even hop onto the wagon she heard someone yelling… and it was directed at her.

"Commander! Commander Rez wait!" said the voice which she immediately recognized as Nathaniel's, which is strange that she figured that out since he was always the quiet one in the group.

_Damn it._Was all that Rez could mutter as she turned to face her fellow grey warden. "Yes Nathaniel what is it?"

"Where are you going and why did you put me in charge of the Keep while you're gone?" Nathaniel said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Well I promised someone that I would travel with them for a bit and see what the world has to offer and my request to leave Ferelden was approved by the First Warden himself, so in my absence I'm leaving you in charge."

"But why did you choose me?"

"Nathaniel, you're a good man. You showed that to me with your courage and dedication, you also showed me that you are a reliable and trustworthy." Rez said in a warm voice as she placed a hand on Nathaniel's shoulder. "Plus, do you think I would leave Oghren or Anders in charge?" At that question, they both let out a good laugh. "Don't worry my friend, you'll do fine. I have faith in you." She reassured him as she got onto her wagon.

"I'll do my best commander." Nathaniel said while he crossed his arms across his chest and bowed.

"I know you will Nathaniel. I'll be back before you know it." With that said she signaled the driver of the wagon to make the ox's start to head for their destination.

As they went forward, Vigil's Keep grew smaller and Rez felt a little sad for leaving but she assured herself that she left the Keep in good hands. When the Keep was completely out of view because of the trees that are now blocking her line of sight she finally relaxed and placed all the events and the decisions that she made in the back of her mind and only thought about Leliana and the places that they can visit together. _Will,_ _I did save Ferelden twice so I at least deserve a vacation._ Rez thought as the wagon made its way down the road.

The sky was clear and the weather was so nice that Rez decided to lie down on the wagon's flat bed and get some shut eye during the trip to the small village which was about a good thirty minutes away, _Just enough time for me to be fully rested._ She inwardly agreed with herself as her eyes closed and allowed her body to get the rest that it so rightfully deserves.

After twenty minutes of calm on the road the driver of the wagon stopped for there was a fallen tree blocking their path. Then like a pack of wolves descending on a carcass, a band of highwaymen came forth from the bushes on each side of the road and three archers, armed with crossbows, stepped from behind the trees that they were hiding behind and trained their weapons on the wagon. Immediately the driver held his hands up as the leader approached him and motioned him to get down from his position.

"Well what do we have here?" asked the leader as he took a quick glance at the wagon. "What are you transporting old man?"

"Please ser I want no trouble. I'm just transporting a person to a small village not far from here." The elderly driver said as steadily as his shaking body could allow him.

"A person?" With this information he ordered a slender elf from his band to check the wagon.

"Yep, he's not lying ser there's a knight here and she's asleep too." Reported the elf after he took a glance in the back of the wagon.

"Well then wake her up!"

"Right." The elf leaned closer to the sleeping grey warden and gave her a rough slap across her face.

Rez opened her eyes as fast as she felt the impact of the slap to only stare at a strange elf that was hovering over her.

"Morning there beautiful." He said as he pulled out a steel dagger. "Now I suggest you don't move if you know what's good for ya."

_Great, I fell asleep only to wake up to being robbed by highwaymen, oh how the Maker sure does love to mess with me._Rez thought to herself as she took in the situation that she woke up in.

"Well now that you so politely joined us, may I please have you get off of the wagon, nice and slowly if you don't mind." Gently ordered the highwayman leader.

Rez obeyed his orders, muttering to herself, and got off and went on the left side of the wagon in full view of the band of bandits. She could see six highwaymen including the leader that were within sword distance along with an archer overlooking from the right side of the road and two other archers overlooking from the left. Once she measured her odds she began to form a plan in her mind.

"My, my they sure aren't a lot of female knights as lovely as yourself." Stated the leader as he examined Rez. "So then, tell us knight where exactly do you hail from?"

"Oh nowhere special really, I'm just from a Keep." Rez stated in a calm voice since she had already formulated an attack strategy.

"Ah so we have a smart one do we. Will then which Keep are you from."

"Boss there's something about her that I quite can't put my finger on." Said one of the bandits that not only was taller than the rest but also wielded a battle axe on his back. "I feel like I saw her from somewhere."

"Yeah now that you mention it she does seem familiar. Especially those lightning bolt tattoos on her face." This time the elf, that rudely awakened her, said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Silence men just because we are robbing her it doesn't mean we should interrupt her when it's her turn to speak." Barked the leader at the two men, but it didn't stop them from searching their minds for where they saw her from.

"Well since you really want to know where I'm from." Rez continued as she channeled most of her magic inward to prepare for battle. "I am from Virgil's Keep."

"Vigil's Keep? Wait a minute if you're from Vigil's Keep then you're…" A chain reaction of shocked looks flashed through each of the men's faces. "A grey warden!"

"Not just any grey warden." Rez corrected as a ball of fire appeared in her hand."I'm Warden Commander Rez Amell."

Before any of the highwaymen made a move for their weapons, she tossed the fireball towards the archers to the left of the road and burned them both before they realized that she was attacking. Since the elf already had his knife out he made an attempt to stab Rez but all he stabbed was the space that she once occupied. With a few moves Rez disarmed the elf and jammed his knife straight into his throat then she slammed him into the wagon which made the knife drive itself even deeper, causing even more blood to pour out of his wound as he fell to the ground. Once she took care of him she readied her sword and her heavy shield and rammed right into another unprepared foe. A war cry turned her attention to the larger man of the group who was about to bring his battle axe right down on top of her. Rez dodged the man's axe and instead blocked the sword of one of his ally's and stuck her sword deep into the man's stomach and pulled it back out, which allowed an enormous amount of blood to pour out of the man's wound.

Two highwaymen came at her; this time they both swung their swords at her but only to be blocked by her heavy shield. Seeing a gap in their attack pattern she slammed her shield into one of her attackers which sent him stumbling back, leaving her with only one to fight. He swung once, twice, but after his second swing Rez severed his weapon hand and finished him off with a deep downward slash that split both his armor and flesh wide open making blood gush out of him like a river. The other opponent that she smacked with her shield now returned with anger and desperation guiding his blade, which only kept him alive for a few seconds before his throat was slashed open, nearly severing his head from his body. Once she dispatched her two foes she once again was about to be struck by the big man's battleaxe. Unlike the other time she didn't make an attempt to dodge but instead she casted her rock armor spell and used her shield to stop the giant axe dead in its tracks. Thanks to her rock armor she was able to absorb the blow from the giant axe without even budging, this confused the bigger man which left him exposed for her attack. Rez struck the long handle of his axe, shoving it off of her shield combined with a spin in which she gathered momentum and sliced towards his leg cleanly severing it from his body.

The bigger man dropped his axe and grabbed the bleed stump where his leg used to be connected to and cried in pain as he fell to the floor. Not granting the man to feel any more pain, she ended his life by plunging her blade into his heart silencing him forever. With all the nearby threats accounted for Rez turned her gaze upon the leader of these men. He had his two daggers drawn but he was trembling in fear like any coward who preys on the helpless does when faced with a prey who can fight back.

"St-stay back warden, I-I mean it!" he threaten with his fear growing with each step that Rez took towards him. Like a desperate animal he swung wildly in her direction but he didn't pose any real danger to her. She stayed a few feet away from him and waited for an opening that she could exploit, there it was he clumsily stepped too far ahead giving Rez the opportunity to disarm him of both of his weapons followed by a strong kick to his chest sending him down to the dirt road. He landed quite hard on his back but it didn't take long for him to start crawling backwards until his back was against the fallen tree on the road.

"Please warden, show mercy." He pleaded as she slowly stepped towards him with her sword that was dripping with the blood of his comrades.

"And why should I when you nev-" Her words were cut off by a bolt that was shot from one of the surviving archers who was watching from the opposite side of the road.

Seeing the bolt hit the grey warden in the head by his comrade gave the highwayman leader a new spark of hope and relief. But this didn't last when he saw a fireball that was thrown at the archer who was now nothing more than ashes. Now all his hope was burned away like his ally and his fate was sealed too.

_I was wondering when he would expose himself. _Rez said in her head while she lopped off the head of the leader of this band of thieves. Now with all threats eliminated, Rez dropped her spells, sheathed her weapons, and went to her driver's side to see if he was hurt.

"Hey are you okay?" She said with her soft voice.

"Yes, all thanks to you commander." He replied with relief in his voice.

"Why don't you head back to the Vigil's Keep I'll just walked the rest of the way from here."

"As you wish commander just be careful."

"I will." She returned his kind words with her own as she started to walk down the road to the village that wasn't too far. But she felt nothing but happiness with the though of being with her love again after such a long time.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to leave any comments, tips, and criticism that you might have for me. Again sorry if it's not that good but it will get better I promise.


	2. Assassins on Vacation

Assassins on Vacation

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on making this chapter, I hope that I didn't drive off some of my readers, all two of you (just kidding). I just got very busy with school, work, procrastination, laziness, and thinking up of a good lie to tell you guys… but I forgot it on the way over to the computer. So without any further delay let's get started shall we.

* * *

After a few minutes of traveling by foot, Rez finally made it to the docks that also doubled as a small town. The name of the town was "Sacred Spring" and it looked like any other town, except for the fact that it also had a dock nearby it.

"Well this looks like a nice place." Rez said as she stood at the entrance of the town and glanced around. "Now… where's the tavern?" Scratching her head, she looked around and decided to ask a nearby local, or at least she hoped he was a local. "Excuse me ser, do you have a tavern around here?"

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there mi-lady." The man apologized as he looked up at Rez. "Uh, yes the town tavern is over there." He kindly pointed at a plain looking two story building that was slightly hidden by some bushes and trees.

"Oh, thank you." Rez thanked the man with a bow and reached into her coin pouch and took out a gold sovereign. "Here you go, buy yourself something nice." She said with a warm smile, turned and walked her way towards the tavern.

"May the Maker bless you mi-lady!"

_Now if only the Chantry believed that. _Rez thought to herself as she made it to the tavern's door and entered the building that was filled with laughter and the smell of alcohol. _Reminds me of Orzammar, except cleaner. _She took a few steps and looked from right to left in search of a specific person. _And there she is. _Locking on to a red haired woman who was sitting in front of the counter, with her back facing the door, Rez quietly advanced forward taking extreme care not to alert the other woman to her presence. But before she could get close, her armored leg was assaulted by some nibbling and scratching. Looking down to see what it was, Rez saw that she was caught by a very familiar looking nug with a bright red bow around its neck. _Great I was spotted by a subterranean pig rabbit named Schmooples. _As Rez looked back up her gaze was met by a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed like centuries the last time she had seen them.

"You are not as sneaky as you thought." The beautiful red haired woman said with a playful smile running through her lips as she looked into Rez's silver brown eyes. She was dressed up in a beautiful, and expensive looking, dress.

"No but I can be a very aggressive mage, Leliana." Rez said as she brought her lips towards Leliana's, planting them on hers for a very long awaited kiss. Their kiss, however, was cut short by Schmooples' clawing at Rez's leg again wanting to be picked up. "Well I can see that the both of you missed me." Rez said as she picked up the nug in her arms and sat down on an empty stool that was to the left of Leliana. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, Leliana." Rez told the other woman in an apologetic voice.

"It is okay Rez, I understand that you have duties to attend to," Leliana turned in her seat to face Rez and Schmooples. "But that excuse will only work on me for so long."

To this statement they both smiled and immediately began to talk until the sun went beneath the horizon to rest and gave way for the night to take over for a time. Seeing that they spent the remains of the day talking and laughing, they both retreated to their room that Leliana had reserved for them on the second story of the tavern, which also doubled as an Inn. The room was a far more pleasant image than what the outside of the building suggested. There was a bed that was big enough for two that had the best material that was usually seen in bigger Inn's. The walls were beautifully painted with calming colors; there was a white wide couch, a well carved closet, three wooden chairs that were finely crafted, a desk to write on, a wide window that looked straight at the forest, and the bathroom was nothing but finely made. All of these things made Rez feel out of place in her bulky, scarred up, Legion of the Dead armor and weapons at hand.

"Wow." Was all that came out of Rez's mouth as she put Schmooples down and looked around at the room. Though she has seen rooms just as impressive as this at the palace in Denerim and at Vigil's Keep, but in truth fancy places and expensive things have always impressed Rez since all she ever knew was the Tower of Magi, where all legal mages stayed at.

"I knew you would be impressed." Leliana chimed in as she closed the door and took Rez's sword and shield. "Because you make the most adorable face when you see nice things." She added as she planted a kiss on Rez's right cheek. "Oh before I forget, I bought a very lovely dress for you when I was visiting Orlais." Leliana told Rez as she placed the weapons by her equipment which was in the closet.

As she was looking in the closet, Rez began to loosen the straps that held her armor together and she placed the removed pieces on a nice table that she overlooked. _Wow this is a very nice room._After she removed both of her shoulder and arm armor, she glanced over at Leliana and a small smile flashed on her face. With all of her skill and effort she went back into stealth mode and silently made her way toward Leliana until she was right behind her, in which she grabbed the unsuspecting bard and pulled her closer to her still armored chest and embraced her. "I'll look at the dress later. So what do you say to helping me relieve some of the stress that I picked up over at Amaranthine?" Rez whispered into Leliana's ear.

"Mmm, and what kind of stress did you pick up over there or should I guess?"

"You'll find out really soon." Rez sly fully stated as she locked lips with Leliana again but this time the nug was fast asleep so there would be no interruption from this private moment with Leliana. _I have waited for this for too long._With that Leliana and Rez continued their reunion on the soft sheets of the big bed.

The bright rays of the sun snuck through the curtains of the window and shined onto Rez's face, forcing her to yield and wake up. Rez hasn't felt this comfortable in a while. The sheets of the bed were soft on her naked body as well as the soft skin of Leliana, who was holding onto her tightly in her sleep. _Things are good right now._Rez thought to herself as she wiggled her way out of Leliana's stubborn grip and got out of bed, scratching her messy brown hair as she made her way to the bathroom to take a quick bath. The bath water was warm and very relaxing; it almost made her forget about being the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden, the Hero of Ferelden, and being the first celebrated mage in Ferelden's history… _Well maybe not that part._Rez slid lower in the tub as she allowed her thoughts to roam free. That is until she felt two hands run their fingers through her brown hair.

"Your hair needs to be cleaned, I mean just look at it. Have you even tried to clean it while you were playing with the darkspawn?" Leliana asked as she looked deeply at Rez's dirty hair.

"I'm a Grey Warden, Leliana." Rez reminded her with her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of soft fingers combing through her hair. "I only know how to hunt and kill darkspawn but I'm hopeless when it comes to taking care of my hair."

"Well then it's a good thing you have me then isn't it?" Leliana said as she bent Rez's head backwards and kissed Rez's forehead.

Their bath took about an hour until they both came out of the bathroom covered by their towels. Leliana was the first one out and she went straight to the closet and took two dresses along two sets of under clothing, which she placed on the bed. Rez was yawning and stretching her body as she sat down on one of the chairs. Schmooples was also awake and went to Rez to be picked up and petted, which Rez happily did as she waited for Leliana to prepare their clothing.

"Are the dresses nice Schmooples." Rez asked the nug with a playful voice which she got a small squeak for an answer.

"Alright Rez come and look at the dress." Leliana invited Rez over with a wave in which Rez obeyed as she set the nug back on the floor and made her way towards the bed. But when she got there and saw her clothing she was slightly shocked at the kind of dress it was.

"Uh, Leli, don't you think this dress, um, suits me?" Rez commented on the extravagate silver dress that had some gold fabric around the shoulders, stomach, and hip areas. It's not that the dress was ugly or anything it was more about whether it would look nice on her.

"Oh you worry too much my love." Leliana told Rez as she quickly dressed herself in her under clothing and was starting to put on her golden yellow dress that had some smooth blue fabric on her shoulders and her hips.

"Well if you say so." Rez said as she put on her under clothing as well.

With that last sentence Rez picked up the dress and squeezed herself into it as Leliana placed Rez's gear as well as her own into a large pack, one for each of them. Once the two were ready they picked up their belongings and went out of the tavern and went straight to the docks. Rez was holding onto Schmooples throughout the whole time and was petting the nug as well as they talked about where they wanted to visit first.

"So, how about we visit Antiva?" Leliana suggested.

"Um, I'm not too eager to meet the Antivan Crows again." Rez replied as she member the attempts that the assassin group made on her life as she journeyed through Ferelden to stop the Blight about a year and four months ago. "Maybe we can visit Nevarra first." Rez offered an alternative to the whole visiting the assassin home turf idea.

"Oh yes let's go to Navarra instead. I always wanted to see the statues of their heroes." Leliana agreed with an eager voice.

With their first destination chosen the two went and paid to take passage on a ship that was heading for Nevarra. Before the afternoon sun was in place they were already about half way there to Nevarra. The boat trip over took about the rest of the day but early the next morning they arrived at a port that was close to Nevarra City. Rez didn't sleep much on the boat ride over to their destination because she was too excited to sleep, but she couldn't help but feeling that she was being watched.

Not far from the boat that carried their target, Warden Commander Rez Amell, there was a small boat that hid from the view of the bigger boat. Miguel and his team, of fourteen Antivan Crow assassins, had followed Rez from the port of Sacred Springs and they disguised themselves with cloaks that hid their weapons and leather armor that they wore underneath. _It is fitting that you are visiting Nevarra, Warden, because we will rest send your spirit to rest in the necropolis that Nevarra is known for. _He thought to himself as he imagined the sight of the dead Grey Warden and finally avenging his fallen comrades that died trying to accomplish their assassination mission. He snapped out of his hatred filled trance and saw that the boat had made it to the port and their target was heading towards Nevarra city. It wasn't long before they made it to their drop off point and made their way towards the city. Miguel might have been the leader of this team but there was also another high ranking Crow assassin who was with them on this mission, but Miguel is saving his skills until he felt they were needed.

About two hours have passed since Rez and Leliana have arrived to Nevarra City and by this time they already have a room in a lovely Inn and now they were looking through the necropolis that was outside of the main city. They have seen about three gigantic mansions that were tombs for the dead and they were each as breathe taking as the last. Now they were inside the most recent addition to the necropolis and were looking around for a bit before they headed back into the city.

"Isn't this just beautiful?" Leliana said as she marveled at the craftsmanship that went into every square inch of the mansion tomb.

"They sure know how to bury their dead here." Rez commented as she looked at all the nice furniture that was in the tomb. "I hope I'm buried in a tomb like this when I die."

"I'm going to check the upstairs." The red haired woman said as she made her way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Alright I'll just look around here." Rez said as she went into what appeared to be a study room. "I'm sure there would be plenty of time for this dead person to read." She said as she opened one of the books from the shelves that lined the walls.

As Rez was reading the book that she had in her hands, a mysterious person crept out of the shadows and slowly approached her from behind with a dagger drawn and ready. He continued without making a noise or drawing any attention to himself until he was right behind her with his dagger raised and ready to strike Rez in the back. But right when he brought the dagger down Rez spun around and used her book to stop the blade before it even reached her. The assassin's blade pierced right through the book. _Why does someone always want to kill me?_ Was the question that popped into her mind as she flipped the book with the dagger away from the assassin as she kicked him away from her.

The assassin stumbled back into the desk, which was in the center of the room, as he balanced himself he pulled out another dagger and rushed back at the unarmed mage. Rez was used to armed combat but she was pretty good at hand to hand combat as well which she displayed as she dodged all of the assassin's swipes then grabbed his weapon and placed a well aimed punch to his ribs which left him wide open for her to slam him into a book shelf. As he was shook off the impact of being slammed into the book shelf Rez stepped back with her fists in the ready. _Wait, if someone is here trying to kill me what if… Leliana!_This alarming thought made her want to end this skirmish quickly, so she said a quick chant in her head and then her right hand was covered in an ice layer. The assassin was now ready and he rushed back at her with his fists flying through the air, Rez simply dodged each punch with ease. After the last failed punch from her attacker she landed a solid fist to his face in which he blindly threw a right punch that she grabbed with her frost covered right hand. As she held on, the man's hand was being covered by a slow spreading layer of ice, Rez released the man's hand after she covered up to his elbow in pure ice. The assassin only looked at his frozen arm in disbelief as Rez then slammed her right fist to his face making him spin around and with her hands around his head she then snapped his neck with a loud _crack_! Her would-be assassin fell to the floor with a loud thump with no sign of him getting back up. With the assassin dead, she deactivated her spell as she ran out of the room and into the main room, in which she saw Leliana coming down the stairs unharmed.

"What was that loud noise?" She asked with a puzzled look.

"Uh, it was nothing I just moved a chair." Rez told her, letting out a small breathe of relief. "So are you ready to go to shop in the market in Nevarra City?"

"Alright let's go then."

After their conversation they both left the tomb and headed back into the city that was about ten minutes away. From afar both Miguel and the other high ranking Crow member watched the two women leave and heading back to the city.

"It seems like our brother has failed at his simple task, but we will try once more." Miguel said as he tightens his hands into fists.

_~In the city~_

Rez and Leliana were in the heavily crowded market place searching for fine dresses or shoes to buy. Well Leliana was doing most of the shopping while Rez was deep in thought as well as looking around for any signs of the next Crow attack, but for now it seems like it was clear.

"Rez is there something wrong?" Leliana asked the mage, noticing that she was looking around a lot.

"Who me? No, I'm fine." Rez responded in a casual voice. "Hey is that a shoe store?"

"Shoes where?" Leliana spun around as quickly as a wolf when she heard the word "shoes". Once she locked onto the shoe store she immediately went over towards it to see what they had on sale.

With the other woman distracted, Rez let out a breath of relief. She didn't want to tell Leliana about the assassin that tried to kill her earlier, since it seems like they stopped… for now at least. _But the Antivan Crows don't stop until they complete the job even if it has been a year already._With the grace of a rouge, more than a mage, Rez spun out of the way of an assassin's dagger that attempted to lodge itself into her back. She stopped spinning until she was right behind him and then wrapped her arms around the cloaked man's neck and with a small amount of effort she snapped his neck swiftly and quietly. Now with the dead assassin in her arms she slowly and gently sat him down on a nearby bench.

"Ser please sit down you had too much too drink." Rez said out loud so the bystanders would believe that the dead assassin was a drunk who bumped into her. Before she took another step away from the corpse she looked up at a nearby rooftop and saw two cloaked figures looking down at her, one wearing a brown cloak and the other was wearing a black cloak. They both just stood there and stared at her, as she did the same, until the blacked cloaked person left followed by the brown cloaked. _Okay I need to take care of them soon. I guess I have to tell Leliana about this._ She thought as she made her way to the shoe store in order to get Leliana out of the too exposed market.

"Rez look at these pretty shoes!" Leliana told the Warden while holding up a pair of well crafted blue slip on shoes.

"Yes they're very pretty but can we go back to the Inn, I kind of feel bad." She said as she looked around at the crowd for any other assassins that were ready to strike.

"You do?" Leliana's voice was filled with concern as she placed the shoes down and went to Rez. "Let's go back right now."

"Come on let's go." Rez said as she grabbed the other woman's wrist and pulled her quickly but gently along pass the crowd.

They passed a few blocks and few more crowds of people until; they finally made it back to the Inn and were safely in their room. Rez then pulled out her pack that contained her gear and began to pull out her equipment as well as her armor.

"What is going on Rez?" Leliana said now even more worried because of Rez pulling out her equipment.

"There are Antivan Crows here in Nevarra." Rez simply said as she took off her dress and put on a plain shirt and pants before she began to strap on her armor pieces.

"I thought we were done with them a year ago?"

"Well 'luckily' for me they never give up until they complete their contract." Once she attached her armor legging she immediately began to put on her breastplate and arm armor next.

"So you're going to fight them then?" Leliana asked as she pulled out here pack and assembled her gear as well. "Then you will need my help."

"But I… alright." She knew it was pointless to argue with Leliana since she knows how to make her agree to anything. Now she had her full armor on and her weapons on her back and now waited for her love.

Leliana wore studded leather armor with a long bow and quiver on her back as well as two enchanted daggers on her belt. "Okay let's go. Um where are we going?"

"Well since they're following me I suggest that we head into the neighboring forest, away from all the civilians."

"Good idea let's go."

Now fully armed and ready for combat the two left Schmooples and the rest of their gear at their room in the Inn. So far their travel to the forest was assassin free but that soon changed when they made it to a clearing where a man along with two archers and the person that was still wrapped in their black cloak stood in front of them.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Warden Commander." The leader of the group said in a loud and anger filled voice. "I am Miguel and we were sent by-"

"The Antivan Crows." Rez interrupted him with an annoyed voice. "I already know who you were sent from. Now can we just get on with this?" She pulled out her longsword and shield along with Leliana pulling out her bow.

"As you wish Warden." Miguel said in his Antivan accent and with a wave of his hand, eight more assassins revealed themselves from the shadows and surrounded the two women.

"I can never have a peaceful day can I?" Rez mumbled as she stood back to back with Leliana and looked at the situation they were in.

* * *

Can Rez and Leliana fight their way out of this? Will Miguel succeed where so many of his predecessors have failed? Find out next time in **Dragon Age: Shadow of the Mage**!

Again I'm sorry it took so long to have this up but I got busty with… things, also I'm sorry this is longer than the last one but I wanted to fit all of my ideas in. But I'm doing this for you guys so I will do my best to have the next chapter ready soon. Also your feedback will be greatly appreciated so don't forget to leave any comments, questions, concerns, hopes, and dreams. Alright that's it for this chapter so see ya next time!


End file.
